All dermatological treatment should begin with skin cleansing. However, the wrong type of skin cleansing can jeopardize the success of a dermatological treatment. In particular, use of a method of cleansing which is too vigorous, which exposes the skin to extremes of pH, or which de-lipidates the skin can cause damage to skin in need of therapy. In addition, improper cleansing may actually decrease the effectiveness of a dermatological therapy by impeding uptake of a pharmacological agent due to unbalanced pH or overly dry skin surface conditions. Thus, there is a continuing need for a method of basic treatment which cleanses and sanitizes the skin prior to dermatological treatment, enhances dermatological treatment and inhibits relapse between treatments, and there is a continuing need for compositions suitable for such a basic treatment which cleanses and sanitizes the skin and prevents relapses.
Mild skin care products for skin cleansing are known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,849, a skin care product moisturizing the skin is disclosed. This product contains hydroxyapatite to enhance absorption, and an anti-microbial in order to reduce the risk of infection by pathogens. Although it is claimed that treatment with this composition shields the skin from loss of moisture and from exposure to chemicals and detergents, the protection provided by this known composition is not optimal. Further mild skin cleansing containing a mixture of surfactants, moisturizing components and anti-bacterials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,059. The skin cleansing compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,682 are also based on a mixture of different mild surfactants and moisturizing components.
Proper cleansing of skin is particularly important in relation to dermatological treatment but difficult to achieve. The skin must be sanitized in order to effectively protect the skin, yet standard cleansing techniques used for healthy skin may irritate and exacerbate dermatological disorders. The cleansing methods described herein overcome these long-standing problems, and, when used with the compositions detailed hereunder provide an efficient dermatological basic treatment of affected skin.
Methods of dermatological basic treatment as detailed herein generally include the steps of treating the skin with a composition that comprises a mild anti-microbial agent, a buffer that adjusts the skin pH to slightly acidic and an agent that forms a protective layer on the skin. This basic treatment has the effect of extraordinarily mild cleansing and sanitizing, restoring lipids, and providing a protective coating to the skin. Basic treatment may be followed by appropriate dermatological therapy.
The skin cleansing and basic treatment method according to the present invention has a number of aspects that contribute to the beneficial effect. For example skin cleansing according to the inventive method is extraordinarily mild, and compositions provided for cleansing are hypoallergenic. Compositions provided for basic treatment are particularly effective since they include an anti-microbial agent as a basic therapeutic agent. The basic treatment step further contributes to restoring and/or maintaining an appropriate therapeutic slightly acid skin pH. A composition provided for the basic treatment has the particular property of shielding the skin from environmental insults by leaving a protective film. The protective film contributes to restoring lipids to the skin and regenerating a lipid layer of the skin. This protective layer further contributes to maintaining an anti-microbial effect on the skin and may optionally contain soothing agents.